justanotherdayinfreddyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sugar
Were you looking for: Tortured Sugar, her Torture Suit counterpart seen in The Return to Freddy's 5: Story Mode? Adventure Sugar(s), her tender and childish counterparts that were meant to appear in The Return to Freddy's 5: Adventure Mode? Other similar-looking or related characters, such as Kitty FazCat, [[Torture Kitty|'Tortured Kitty']], or [[Torture Golden Kitty|'Tortured Golden Kitty']]? TRTF Classic= Sugar the Cat was an animatronic entertainer at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and a minor antagonist in The Return to Freddy's Classic. Due to it being stolen from Emil Macko and the copyright issues that followed, it was taken out when the game was renamed from "Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Fan-Game" to The Return to Freddy's. Appearance The concept of Sugar was stolen from Emil Macko's fanmade animatronic, Candy the Cat. It is a blue cat, and it has a red tie, which can be easily seen when it is hiding behind the poster in the Dining Area. It is a toy animatronic, and the only toy animatronic produced after the others were scrapped. Behavior Sugar began on Night 3, in the Party Room, after Chica finished. Sugar would then move to the Dining Area, then the East Hall, then the Ceiling Vent, then finally The Office. The player must use Freddy Mask with a slight delay, otherwise, it will kill the player. Trivia * Sugar is one of many stolen assets used in the TRTF series. * Sugar's jumpscare was actually Toy Bonnie's jumpscare in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 with Candy's face pasted over it. * When Sugar is crawling through the Ceiling Vent, most of its body appears to be missing. Only its head and arms show. * Sugar is one of the two animatronics that enters the Ceiling Vent, the other one being Chica. * The game's textures must be extracted in order to view the textures for Sugar, with the exception of the Ceiling Vent, which can also be viewed by decompiling the game. * The Phone Guy doesn't like Sugar, and states that she is "curious". * Sugar was meant to appear in a movie by BFP called TycrazMania, but in an organic anthrophorbic form, as Sugula. |-|TRTF2 = Sugar the Cat returns as a major antagonist in The Return to Freddy's 2. She was originally a gift-giving animatronic at Fredbear's Family Diner that would offer presents to children around the restaurant. However, a promiscuous boy torn her apart and ended Sugar's gift-giving occupation. She was then stored inside the Parts/Service room for stockpile with Lockjaw. Despite, her current conditions she can move around night and act aggressive due to BFP possessing her (and the other animatronics), who is responsible for her aggressive behavior during the night, due to his fury at not being able to find someone to free him from his curse. Appearance In the Original Version, Sugar is a tall blue and white cat animatronic, and in a very similar fashion to the toy animatronics from FNAF2. She has bright red rosy cheeks on her face, and she is made out of seemingly, shiny plastic casing. She looks to be very withered, with both of her hands being ripped out with wires hanging (in a similar vein to Withered Chica from FNAF2). Sugar's jaw also seems to be unhinged too, with her endoskeleton jaw hanging down out of her mouth. Her right eye is also noticeably still stuck to it. Sugar is also wearing a bright red bowtie, along with several black buttons in the middle of her chest and also sports ochre eyes, like Foxy. In the planned Major Updates, Sugar's design was meant to be drastically changed in order to resemble Torture Sugar. She is a dark blue cat animatronic made out of, what seems to be, a shiny plastic casting, that has bright red glossy cheeks on her face along with two grayish blue whiskers on both sides of her head and outlines around her eyesockets. She's seen wearing a black top hat, which surprisingly seems to have no white stripe around it, unlike most of the hated characters of the series, a golden monocle, a shiny red bowtie and two black buttons on her chest. Her eyes still remain being ochre-colored like her original design, albeit now having both of them. In her withered state, one of her eyebrows appears to be moved a little to the right, her jaw seems to be dislocated, and various wires are seen to be poking out of her head. Behavior Sugar first becomes active on Night 4 and onwards (along with Dug). Sugar will start in the Parts/Services Room, before then proceeding to move into the Main Hall. After that, Sugar will then proceed to move into the office hallway, the player must then very quickly put on the Freddy Mask or else Sugar will jumpscare the player, instantly giving them a Game Over. After defending off Sugar from your office, Sugar will then climb into the Ceiling Vent to wait for an occasion to attack. The player must then put on the Freddy Mask until it leaves, Sugar is pretty hard to repel once in the vent, and if you mess up it will, of course, jumpscare you. If you successfully deter it off from the vent, it will then go back to where it started. He is the least active animatronic along with Dug. Trivia *An early version Sugar could be seen in the Alpha of TRTF 2 inside the Parts/Service Room. *Sugar's demo model has a red tie just like in the first game, unlike the full game's model which has a red bowtie instead. *She may have been originally planned to be from Frankburt's Pizza, since one of the posters of Sugar reads "Property of Frankburt's Pizza". **This was retconned in the new lore, as in the TRTF: The Dreadful Truth book states that Sugar originally came from Fredbear's Family Diner. *Both Sugar and Kitty have the same models, but with different colors and props. *There is a kids' drawing of Sugar that can be found on some of the walls in the game that heavily resembles Torture Sugar's design. |-|Cameos= Sugar makes a minor appearance in The Return to Freddy's 3 where her head can be seen lying on the floor in the office hallway, indicating she could've been salvaged for parts. She does also appear in the "Happiest Moment Of My Life" minigame as a mask for one of the children. She also makes a very minor appearance in The Return to Freddy's 4; her head appears in the end-of-night minigames, in the starting room. Multiple copies of her disembodied head appear in Teaser Game 3, Stole Sugar Heads. In The Return to Freddy's 5, Sugar makes another appearance, but in the form of Torture Sugar. |-|Gallery = The Return to Freddy's Classic Gameplay Os dat Sandy?.png|Sugar in the Party Room. 191.png|Sugar about to leave the Party Room. 106.png|Sugar in the Dining Area 105.png|Sugar in the East Hall SugarVent.png|Sugar crawling through the Ceiling Vent. output_KEDvZL (1).gif|Sugar in The Office. TRTFCLASSICDEATHBYSUGAR.gif|Sugar's jumpscare. Minigames/Sprites Output rfBgta.gif|Sugar's sprite in the "Emil Macko minigame". Sugar.exehasbeendecompiled|Sugar's sprite when the minigame ends. The Return to Freddy's 2 Full Game 856.png|Sugar's texture as she appears in the first cutscene. 857.png|Sugar's texture as she appears in the second cutscene. 858.png|Sugar's texture as she appears in the third cutscene. 227.png|Sugar sitting inside the Parts/Service room. 225.png|Sugar walking down the Main Hall. 207.png|Sugar standing in The Office's hallway. Sugarinthevent.png|Sugar crawling through the Ceiling Vent. SugarJumpscare.gif|Sugar's jumpscare. Max.jpg|Sugar's icon in the Custom Night. TRTF2 sugar drawing.png|A drawing of sugar that appears in The Office Beta 555.png|Sugar inside the Parts/Service room. 146-0.png|Sugar walking down the Main Hall. 261.png|Sugar standing in The Office's hallway. Output F7u0l4.gif|Sugar's jumpscare. Alpha 149.png|Sugar in The Office's hallway Ugly.jpg The Return to Freddy's 3 TRTF3 Office.gif|Sugar's head, seen in The Office. Sugar Drawing.jpg|A kid drawing of Sugar giving gifts. 456_preview.png|Sugar's minigame sprite as seen in the Night 5 minigame. The Return to Freddy's 4/The Return to Freddy's 5 Minigamestart.jpg|Sugar's head lying on the floor, as seen in the Night Minigames. sh.png|Sugar's head, seen in the Night Minigames of TRTF4. 90.png|Sugar's body parts, seen in Teaser Game 1. 43.png|Sugar's head in the Stole Sugar Heads teaser game for TRTF5 . Sugar-0.png|Sugar slumped over, as seen in the "After BFP Death" Minigame. Sugarmask.png|Sugar's mask that appears in the "Die alone..." Ending. SugarPlush.png|Sugar's plush in the Special Ending of TRTF5. Miscellaneous TRTF2_Sugar.png|Sugar's early model for the demo of TRTF 2. 2.png|Sugar with her head gutted as seen in TRTFSR. Sugar_Poster.jpg|Sugar's poster for TRTF5, created by BFPFilms424 on Deviantart. Property.png|The 'Get Happy' Sugar posing with Lockjaw and Kitty FazCat. fnaf4_fanmade (1) (1).jpg |-|Audio= The Return to Freddy's Classic The scream that Sugar makes when killing the player WARNING: LOUD! The Return to Freddy's 2 The screech emitted Sugar kills the player WARNING: LOUD! Category:Characters Category:Non-canon characters Category:Animatronics Category:Adventure Category:TRTF Classic Category:TRTF2 Category:TRTF: The Dreadful Truth Category:TRTF Volume 1 Category:Female Category:Females